


So Long and Lost

by ShewasXena



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewasXena/pseuds/ShewasXena
Summary: Weyoun and Lore muse over their lives.





	So Long and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a mutual's birthday over on Tumblr but I'm satisfied with how it turned out so please enjoy!

The white noise of the station roared dully in Weyouns ears. He had always thought space was quiet but that wasn’t the case on Deep Space Nine. The station never saw calm. He imagined that somewhere Captain Sisko and his companions were mocking him and The Founders. He hoped the Bajoran government would take the treaty more seriously than the Federation did. The pressure of the treaty was drowning him. He was the face of the Vorta on this station and even more he was a representative of the great Founders. It was a lot of pressure for someone who had been activated not so long ago. The anxious thoughts creeped through his mind consuming everything in their path. He sighed and pulled the bed sheets he was currently wrapped up in over his head.

“Can’t sleep?”

Weyoun emerged from his hiding place. He could see a slender figure standing by the viewing window. He sat up. “I was feeling restless.”

Lore scoffed. “Aren’t we all?”

Weyoun slid off the bed, bringing the sheet with him partly out of modesty and partly because of the chill in the room. He padded over to stand beside Lore.

Lore was leaned against the bulwark beside the window. His gaze shifted from the planet to Weyoun.

Weyoun was always struck by Lores eyes. They were vibrant, lifelike and yet there was something missing. Like a room with too much empty space. He looked away before he got to caught up in them. “This treaty is wearing on me somewhat, I feel.”

“Then don’t do it,” Lore said.

“Oh, don’t be childish,” Weyoun said, “It is not as simple as that.”

Lore shrugged, “Suit yourself, but I’ve never let myself be commanded around like that, and it’s been just fine.”

Weyoun eyed the android. “You don’t expect me to believe that do you?”

“You can believe whatever you want,” Lore said, “Doesn’t make a difference to me.”

Weyoun sighed in exasperation. Thoughts Weyoun only had in the quiet hours of the evening found there way to the forefront of his mind. Doubt; he fought it constantly. There was a certain ambiguity to his position in the Dominion. He was disposable, he knew that, and so did the Founders. Not a day went by when he wasn’t reminded of it. Weyoun clutched the sheets wrapped around his shoulders. “It is never as simple as doing or not doing,” Weyoun started, “My life is not my own. I serve at the pleasure of-”

“Of the founders, yes, yes.” Lore said, irate. “I’m getting sick of hearing about these founders.”  

“But they gave me life!” Weyoun said, “I am forever in their debt for the kindness they have shown me.”

The android turned toward him. “You owe them nothing,” he said with some urgency, “Do you understand? It may seem that way. But serving as a toy in their foolish game isn’t a life, not really.” Weyoun stared at Lore. There was a heat in the android’s voice he had never heard before. His eyes wandered down to the obvious access panel lines that decorated the android’s body then to the exposed machinery that served as the androids joints. He looked so unfinished. He realized Lore was watching him now. He looked away.

Lore continued, “In time, you’ll learn that the ones you call ‘Gods’ don’t give a damn about you. It’ll all be sunshine and roses until one day you won’t be enough. Nothing’s ever enough when people play God. They’ll leave you alone in the dark, mark my words.”

Weyoun mulled over this. The android said words Weyoun wouldn’t say even in the vacuum of space itself. It would be considered blaspheme by others of his kind. He noticed the expression of pure hurt on Lores face then. As if by instinct, he reached out and wrapped half of the sheet around Lore, resting his head on against the androids shoulder. He couldn’t think of anything comforting to say in that moment.

But the act seemed to please Lore, who slid an arm around Weyoun with a deep dejected sigh, and rested his head in Weyouns hair. Finally he said, “We owe them nothing.”

Weyoun wasn’t sure he agreed. The Founders had given him everything. But then again, Lore had been given everything too. His doubt had never been stronger. He held tight to the android, hoping to forget the doubts, to find his faith again. But the cool touch of Lores skin was a grim reminder of where and who he was. He tried to steady himself; he was a Vorta! He lived to serve The Founders! But the thoughts nagged at him like the chill of the room and the dull roar of the station. Growing desperate, he reached up and kissed Lore, pushing him against the bulwark.

“Let’s forget that,” Weyoun said, “there are important things to do in any case.”

“Well I live only to serve,” Lore teased.


End file.
